


Shower-time

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:06:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Porn Battle XIV (Fiery Fourteen) </p><p>Prompt words: gym,  real water shower,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower-time

Leonard watched as Jim ran rhythmically upon the gym’s treadmill, feet impacting upon the conveyor in steady little beats. Jim’s face was flushed, cheeks reddened and forehead liberally peppered with droplets of sweat; more sweat glistened upon his shoulders, caught by the overhead lights in shining droplets. Jim’s dark brows were pulled low over his eyes in concentration; Leonard tried not to stare too hard at the way that Jim’s mouth formed little huffs of exertion with every stride the other man took, arms pumping rhythmically at his sides. 

“Right, Jim, that’s enough for one day; I think you’ve proved you’re in a fine state of health for once,” Leonard said, as he slowed the treadmill by increments, bringing Jim’s pace down to a more comfortable speed, before stopping it altogether.

Jim smiled wearily at him, teeth flashing in the light as he stepped off the end of the treadmill, obviously glad to be away from the ever rolling conveyor. 

“Really, Bones; I think this place is akin to a torture chamber,” he said, as he wrapped a towel about his shoulders, hands clutching at the ends in an unconscious pose.

Leonard’s eyes raked unconsciously over Jim’s body, lingering over the lean expanse of his partner’s legs and the way that Jim’s shoulders curved into well muscled arms. Jim was smiling by the time that Leonard returned his gaze to his face again, yet Leonard made no attempt to hide the fact that he’d been obviously ogling him. They’d gotten well beyond that awkward phase of blushing embarrassment and coy stolen glances, preferring to keep their admiring gazes up front and brazen, yet still somehow intimate. 

“I take that back,” Jim amended, to break the silence. “If it makes you look at me like that more often, I’ll be in here every day.” 

“That can only be a good thing, Jim,” Leonard said, with a smirk, as he gestured for the other man to follow him from the room. 

“For you or for me?” Jim asked, as he fell into step beside hi,.

“For both of us,” Leonard said, firmly. “Now, I suggest you take a shower, and cool off a bit.” 

“I think you’re in more need of a shower. A cold one,” Jim snorted. “Which reminds me, you should join me, Bones. We haven‘t showered together in ages.”

“Can’t, Jim. I’m still on shift, remember?” Leonard said, with a weary roll of his eyes.

“And I’m your captain. I’m ordering you to take some time off and take a shower with me,” Jim said, stopping Leonard in his tracks by a firm hand upon the other’s shoulder. 

He stepped into Leonard's personal space and leant up against him, a smug smile upon his face when he felt Leonard‘s body react to his closeness. Leonard swallowed with an effort, sliding one arm around Jim’s waist, and felt the sweat damp feel of Jim’s loose cotton vest sticking to his partner’s body. Jim smiled, and leant in, to nuzzle Leonard’s neck, lips leaving warm trails of desire against him. Leonard swallowed again, and when he spoke, his voice had dropped into the husky drawl that Jim loved so much.

“Fine, you win, darlin’,” he said. “You gotta get to all those hard to reach places, and all.” 

“Hmm, any excuse,” Jim murmured, as he trailed kisses against Leonard’s cheek and jaw.

Leonard turned his head slightly, and captured Jim’s mouth, greedily tasting Jim’s tongue when the other man slipped it inside his mouth. His hands dropped to Jim’s ass, squeezing slightly and drawing the other man closer still. He pulled away to rest his forehead against Jim’s shoulder, breathing Jim’s name on a sigh. Jim smiled and stroked his hands down Leonard’s back, before tapping him smartly upon the ass.

“C’mon, Bones, we’ve gotta go,” he said, as he nuzzled against Leonard’s nose with his own.

Leonard smiled, eyelids drooping to hide hazel eyes momentarily before he nodded, silently. He allowed Jim to lead him to the fifth deck; the captain‘s quarters, unlike Leonard‘s own, had long had a shower spewing real water instead of sonic pulses installed in the bathroom. 

They made short work of striping off once they’d reached Jim’s quarters; Leonard revelled once more in the lean lines of Jim’s body, all wiry strength hidden behind long limbs. Jim smiled at him, hands caressing Leonard’s much stockier frame, enjoying the feel of Leonard’s strong hands upon him, in turn. Jim leant in, and claimed Leonard’s mouth in a heated kiss, even as he walked the other man towards the bathroom. Leonard eased away, once they were inside, eyes lust-blown and lips parted and swollen from kisses bestowed.

Leonard watched as Jim set the water to flowing in the shower, before adjusting the temperature of the water-flow; the doctor’s hands caressed Jim’s body and ass while he waited. Jim pushed his hips back against Leonard’s fingers, murmuring quiet encouragement, before he stepped beneath the flow of water. Leonard followed him under, and sighed, enjoying the feel of the water against his skin, a rare luxury that was only afforded him whenever he stayed in Jim’s quarters.

“Sometimes, I think you only love me because of my shower,” Jim said, amused, watching the pleased, almost petted-kitten look that Leonard wore.

“Dammit, Jim, that’s not true and you know it,” Leonard growled, opening his eyes to glare at the other man, thereby losing his contented expression.

Jim was grinning, yet Leonard didn’t; Jim tried to pull a contrite face, but only succeeded in looking ridiculous. He leant in and pressed a kiss against Leonard’s frowning mouth, before pulling the doctor further beneath the water flow. Leonard followed, body pliant beneath Jim’s hands despite his frown; he lost himself to the press of Jim’s mouth against his own and the familiar weight and play of Jim’s fingers against his water-slick skin. His mouth parted reluctantly from Jim’s when the other man reached down between them, taking his semi-hard cock in his hand and giving it a few exploratory strokes. Leonard moaned, eyes closing as he lost himself to the feel of Jim stroking him. He mourned the loss of pressure against his dick when Jim’s hand fell away; that pressure was soon replaced by the hardness of Jim’s erection against his own. Leonard reached down automatically, wrapped his fingers around them both, before he started stroking them together.

The friction beneath the heat and the steam, and the weight of his palm was almost unbearable; Jim looked as wrecked as he felt, head thrown back, lips parted and eyes closed firmly against the pleasure and the water flow. Leonard leant in and stole an open mouthed kiss, hand working furiously over both of them, until Jim came, body jerking with the force of his orgasm as he gripped tight upon Leonard’s body. Leonard followed Jim under, with a sigh of Jim’s name. Jim stepped ion once it was over, arms draped easily around Leonard‘s body. His mouth found the doctor's and claimed it; neither spoke, too content to kiss beneath the shower, while water bathed them both in its warm embrace


End file.
